1. Field
This application relates to the construction of structures, including the construction of walls and roofs. This application also relates to the extrusion of material.
2. Related Art
Constructing homes, offices, boats and other structures has an ancient heritage. Despite all of the centuries of development, however, there can be difficulties and problems.
Construction is usually very labor intensive. Even a modest size structure usually requires the efforts of numerous individuals. This can be very costly. Simultaneously using the time of numerous individuals in an efficient manner can also be challenging.
The results of the construction effort can also be inconsistent. The appearance and quality of one structure can vary from another built from the same design. This can be caused by differences in the skills, efforts, supervision and techniques employed by those that work on the structures.
Construction may also result in wasted material. For example, when wood is used, standard, off-the-shelf lengths must often be cut to meet design requirements, resulting in waste.
Construction using manual labor can also be very time-consuming, requiring months and, in some instances, years to complete.
Construction can also be hazardous. Many construction workers are killed or seriously injured at construction sites, including about 500,000 in the United States alone.